1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output connector, and in particular to an input/output connector adapted for a mobile electronic device,such as a cellular phone.
2. Description of Prior Art
An input/output connector can transmit signals into and out of a mobile electronic device. Referring to a cellular phone shown in FIG. 1, numeral 1 represents an upper shell of the cellular phone, numeral 2 represents a lower shell that detachably engages with the upper shell 1, and numeral 3 represents a printed circuit board disposed in the lower shell 2. A connector 4 is usually mounted at the bottom of the lower shell 2 and is electrically connected to the printed circuit board 3. Numeral 5 represents a plug, which can be inserted into the connector 4 so as to transmit external signals into the cellular phone. Also, signals of the cellular phone can be transmitted out of the cellular phone by means of the connector 4 and the plug 5.
FIG. 2a is a schematic view of a conventional input/output connector. The connector 4 is provided with an engaging hole 41, two engaging blocks 42 and two pads 43. In fact, the engaging blocks 42, located at the end portion of the engaging hole 41, are close to the inserting plug 5. The plug 5 is provided with an engaging portion 51 and two contacts 52. The engaging portion 51 is made of elastic material. The connector 4 can engage with the plug 5 by means of the engagement between the engaging portion 51 and the engaging blocks 42 inside the engaging hole 41.
When the engaging portion 51 is abutted against the engaging blocks 42, an external force toward the engaging hole 41 is applied to the engaging portion 51 so that the engaging portion 51 deforms and enters the engaging hole 41 through the engaging blocks 42, as shown in FIG. 2b. Therefore, the connector 4 engages with the plug 5, in the meanwhile the pads 43 are in contact with the contacts 52 of the plug 5 so as to transmit power or signals. When the external force toward the outside of the engaging hole 41 is applied to the plug 5, the engaging portion 51 deforms and disengages with the engaging blocks 42 so that the plug 5 is pulled out of the connector 4.
However, the input/output connector as shown in FIG. 2a and 2b still has some defects. The following are the defects of the input/output connector as shown in FIG. 2a and 2b. 
(1) Since the connector engages with the plug by the elastic deformation of the engaging portion, the elastic force of the engaging portion may be fatigued after being used over a long period of time. Accordingly, the quality of the engagement between the connector and the plug can not be assured.
(2) Because the plug can not securely engage with the connector, the problem that the plug accidentally escapes from the connector often occurs.
The present invention focuses on the improvement of the connector 4 and engaging portion 51 of the plug 5. In the present invention, the contacts 52 are the same as the prior art shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b and thus will not be further described in the following description.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems and provide an input/output connector adapted for a mobile electronic device comprising a first connecting member, a first terminal, at least one second terminal and a second connecting member. The first connecting member is disposed inside the mobile electronic device and provided with a first terminal hole and at least one second terminal hole. An engaging block is formed inside the first terminal hole. The first terminal is disposed inside the first terminal hole and is provided with an elastic arm for pressing toward the engaging block. The second connecting member is provided with a head portion and an engaging slot. When the head portion is inserted into the first terminal hole, the engaging slot engages with the engaging block by means of the elastic force of the elastic arm.
Specifically, the first connecting member is provided with an opening corresponding to the elastic arm of the first terminal; thereby, the elastic arm is located in the opening when the head portion is passing over the engaging block.
Specifically, the input/output connector further comprises a third terminal disposed on the plug. Thus, when the head portion is inserted into the first terminal hole, the third terminal is in contact with the elastic arm.
Specifically, the first connecting member is provided with at least one hole and the first terminal is provided with at least one block received in the hole.
Specifically, the elastic arm is provided with a convex portion.